A Tad Too Much
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A little prank form Fenrir gose a little to far and opens a door for him and Lin that isn't closing anytime soon.


**You know the problem with have a great cast of female characters and a silent protag ants? It's damned hard not to do a haram story with this prick. Seriously everyone likes so dang much Cross, it's hard to pick just one girl for him/her! Ugh…**

 **I don't Xenoblade Chronicles X**

Tad too much

"Happy birthday Tatsu." Fenrir said with one of his rare smiles.

He, Lin and Elma are celebrity Tatsu's fourteenth birthday. The little Nopon was starting to tear up in joy at the kindness of his team. Although his little mix up of him thinking that Lin was going to eat him, that lead him to actually get eaten, made the whole thing more dangerous than just looking for Nopon dishes.

"Does this mean Tatsu is apart Linly's family?" Tatsu eye's started to water at his family.

"Of course!" She chirped.

"Yes! Mamapon will be relived Tatsu finally found Wifypon!" The little Nopon bounced and danced in glee. Although Lin didn't look ready to say 'I do'.

"Whoa! Hold on there!" Lin screeched. "We have another misunderstanding on our hands!"

Elma chuckled behind her hand, "Well isn't that nice Lin. Most women don't find a good husband so quickly."

Fenrir agreed with a nod. Joining in on teasing Lin. Glad to be on the other end of that stick for once.

"Wha-No way!" Lin shouted her face red. "I'd rather marry Fenrir damnit!"

The room became deathly quiet. Lin face becoming blistering red in her embarrassment at what she had just said.

When her dark eyes met Fenrir's she panicked. "N-No! I didn't mean-It not like you're a bad guy! But me-and you-and –and!"

The poor girl stuttered even more. Trying to hide her shame while Elma only laughed more and Fenrir only stared at her as she waved her hands back and forward in denial. He blinked a few times in thought.

He walked up to her. Grabbed and swung over his shoulder like a four eight sized sack of potatoes.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

Fenrir gave her a thumbs up, and said "Consummating the marriage."

That made Lin flare up red. Becoming as quite as water's in Sylvalum. Then Fenrir started walking to the barrack's bunks and she blew another gasket.

"Wa-wa-wait! We're skipping so many steps here!" She started slapping his back, but she might as well be hitting a brick wall. A very strong, firm and muscly brick wall but a brick wall none the less.

"Oh?" Elma teased. "So if Fenrir asked you out first it would be ok?"

"YES!" Lin regrettably blurted out without thinking. "I-I mean-NO! I just-Will you just get him to stop!" Lin begged as shew as getting closer to the door where their bunks are.

Elma shrugged, "You're not completely objecting it so I don't see the problem." Lin paled when she wave her hand. "Enjoy your honeymoon you two."

"You bict-"The door slammed shut before she could finish her sentence.

"Uh…Linly looked really scared." Tatsu sounded really worried for her.

"Fenrir's not going to really do anything." Elma grinned sitting down with Tatsu. "He's just getting her back for all the times she's teased him."

"And if he does?" Tatsu asked.

Elma smiled. "Then the Gwenevere is going to finally have some grandkids to spoil."

* * *

"Eek!?"

Lin was tossed on the bottom bunk roughly. Fenrir hovered over her. A savage lust in those dark green eyes.

"Wai-wait…" She blushed deeply. His face inches apart from her. A sensual growl form his throat left her shivering in anticipation.

"Fenrir…" Her heart pounded her chest when his hand caressed her cheek. She didn't flinch at his touch as it warmed her to her core.

His lips slowly zeroed in on his prize and she closed her eyes. Afraid. Not of the outcome. Not of him. Of the knowledge knowing she will willingly fallow him down this path.

His lips hit their mark.

"Eh?"

A light kiss on the forehead.

And his annoying smug grin.

Lin blinked for a second. Face red. Heart pounding. Then her face turned redder as she puffed her cheeks in anger.

"YOU JERK!" She lunged at him. Swinging her fist at him to teach him a lesson but he only chuckled. Her fist playfully hit on his chest for his prank as she digging her head in it.

"I swear! I am going to cook you up and feed to the Ganglion with a side of fires you ass! You don't play with a girl's heart like that!"

Fenrir only chuckled out an apology. Lin and Elma always have him at the end of their playful jokes. He couldn't help himself to just get a few in of his own pokes in.

"Jerk…." Lin finally calmed down after threating him to turn him into a full coruse meal.

"Hey…." Lin asked after letting him hold her for a few minutes. It's wired how natural it is being his arms.

Fenrir looked down at her. Tilting his head, silently responding to her.

"What if….hypothetically saying….I…" Slowly she embraced him, looking up at him with a flushed face and her dark pools gazing at him almost desperately at him. He found himself turning red at her gaze.

"I am not really opposed to you….marrying me….." She whispered the last two words but never broke contact with him.

"That…I wouldn't mind….spending the rest of my life with…you…"

She is serious. This is not some hypothetical question nor is it a prank.

He pulled her closer into him. Making her smile as he held her, but his head is turned form her.

He doesn't know.

Lin didn't say anything for a moment. Only enjoying their hold and the quite air around them.

"Is it because I am too young?" She hated thinking that, but it is sadly a fact.

However that got a laugh of him.

"That couldn't be further from the truth." He spoke. His voice guff, but not old sounding. "Technically, I am actually twenty four. And you're fourteen. And god knows how old Elma is. With our Mims we can look as old as we want or as young as we want. If you wanted you could look like your twenty years old but still be fourteen."

Fenrir shook his head. "It's really all about our mentality."

"So then…." Lin's eyes shined with a bit of hope. But Fenrir still looked grim.

"Lin…I… I am not the right guy."

Lin, however disagreed with him. "If this is about your past, you know I don't care about what you did."

Lin took to nuzzling the crook of his neck, "We're not on Earth anymore. Even if we could re-tell the past, there's nothing to go back to."

She's not wrong.

"This is Mira. Not earth. Things are different here."

He sighed. Once again she isn't wrong.

There really is nothing stopping them. If they wanted, Lin could change her appearance and they could date that way. Or she could get her body back and they can wait until she's old enough to get his own and start there. And some of the laws in NLA are so abstract he could find tons of loop holes around them. Heck, her BLADE and skell license make her a legal adult. Everywhere they turned it seems there are ways for them to be together.

He let himself fall on the bed with a chuckle. It really is him holding himself back. Afraid of hurting her. But that hurdle has been jumped a hundred feet in the air then blown up by Lin's skell.

If they did marry. Nothing really would change.

She would come home from a long day, and he would be in the kitchen. Cooking something or just lazing around like any other couple. Or he will comeback form hunting and she would be tinkering with her skell in the hanger. They already live together. Sleep in the same room. Spend nearly every day together. It's not unlike something lovers would do, it _is_ something lovers would do. Although they are not saying their vows for a while, if they are to marry nothing would change.

"You and Elma may not care. But other people will and still do and even then my past love life doesn't have a good track record." He currently one and zero with that. He shook his head. "My fight with Jiarg did make me push back my history, yet I doesn't mean I forgot. I will ever forget. The Black Hand is apart me no matter what I do. But…"

He grinned at her, "Your right. Nothing really is stopping us. I don't even know why I even bothered arguing this with you."

"Really!?" Lin pounced him with a smile.

He smiled, although they still are going to have to keep this quite. Doug would have his head if he finds out.

"Heh heh. And Lao would have the rest of you if he was still here." Lin agreed.

He patted Lin's head. By all rights none of this should be normal, but their lives are anything but. So this is their normal.

"Then let's continue!" Lin chirped happily, sitting up on his waist.

Fenrir titled his head at what she was talking about.

Until Lin started to undo his shirt.

"Wha-!? "

"You said we can start dating right? So I don't see why we can't finish form where we left off." Her innocent pure smile did not match her unpure intention.

He was only joking! He wasn't actually going to have sex with her! He pushed her hand away as she tried to unbuckle his belt with an utterly red face.

"Look if you're worried about hurting me, I broke my hymen a long time ago training."

That's not the point!

She tossed his belt then battled with his pants. "And it won't really count since it's not our real bodies. So we can basically go nuts and do all one hundred and eleven positions!"

There's one hundred and eleven!? He thought there was only forty eight!

"I really want to try some turtle shell and then how about some cowgirl afterwards?"

Those words do not belong to such a virtuous face!

Her hands crawled up his sides. Tickling and sending sinful shivers through him. Her eyes glazed over, burning with unadulterated passion. She slithered her way up to his face, to look him deep in his.

Fenrir swallowed very hard as he started to sweat.

"A-Aren't we going a little too fast?" He asked more himself then her. As he found his body craving for her too. Trying to resist her seductive embrace, not matter how right it felt.

"Haven't you dreamed about this…?" She whispered innocently. Purely. Like what she has in mind will not break any social taboos. The contradiction of the naughty purity made him nearly forget such thoughts.

Her index finger drew playful pictures on his abs. "Haven't you every thought about us…together…naked…"

She drew closer. With every word she brought her self-closer to him until the only thing he can smell is her gentle scent. The only thing he can hear is her naughty words. And the only thing he can see in the childlike blush of his lovers face as she tempted him. Gentle saying in her ear, "At least once…"

Well he did one time but-

That cheshire cat grin.

That coy arrogant smile.

As soon as those words left his eyes, Lin had stood up with a very satisfied smirk.

"Peerr~ vvert~"

She had played him like a fiddle.

"Ah ah ha!" Lin fell out of the bunk laughing. "I can't believe you actually thought of that you pervert!"

The demon of NLA turned utterly red. Mortified. And pissed.

"Why you-!"

He lunged at her. Preparing to show just how much of pervert he is.

By tickling her to death.

"Ah ha! Oh god! Help! Ah ha ha ha! A pervert is Ah ah ha! Assaulting me!"

Lin laughed as her new boyfriend, maybe future husband, tickled her.

"Oohh so that's how humans make more littlpons!" Tatsu bounced up and down happily as him and Elma watched the two from the other side of the window.

"Yup." Elma smiled. She looked a little too happy actually.

Tatsu titled his head confused, "But don't Lin have to be Fenrir's wifypon to do that?"

"Well, Fenrir and Lin are special case, but." Elma shrugged, "It's not uncommon for us humans to make children without being married. Heck some people do it in public. It's really fun actually."

"Really!?" Tatsu beamed. "Then Tatsu make littlpons with Elma!?"

Elma chuckled a little, "Sorry you're not my type but…"

She nodded her head to the barracks exit, "Why don't go and ask around? I am sure there are some girls out there dying to."

"Oh oh! But of course! Tatsu is great hero!" The little poor naïve Nopon ran to the door way, "Tatsu will return with whole new addition to family!"

With that the poor little spud left. Leaving Elma to watch her two friends laugh with each other.

Any normal person would have tried to put a stop to this, or seen this as a really bad idea. But Elma only sees it as another reason to do her job.

Another reason to keep fighting.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT YOU LITTLE HAIRBALL!?"

"Looks like he found Irina." Elma mentioned with one cat like smiles.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one! I actually did, all things considered. Maybe I'll make Lin Fenrir's main love interest, but I really do like Alexa too. But Celica and Buidhe are awesome all the same. Christ and can't forget about 'dat ass' Elma. He and Murderess have great chemistry, but what about Hope. Oh and then there's Mia and those other Xenos…**

 **Ugh…**

 **While I deal with this massive headache, leave a review for me will ya? Or PM for giggles if you want.**


End file.
